


Apartment Shenanigans

by Stories_By_Bagels



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_By_Bagels/pseuds/Stories_By_Bagels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>breaking into my flat when they were drunk bc they thought it was theirs au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> that summary says it all
> 
> Also xenoblade chronicles x works what??????
> 
> Also that title is garbage don't judge me

It was the first sunny day in a quite a while and Phog had made a conscious effort to try and get out and enjoy it. There had been a long and gloomy stretch of cloudy and rainy weather that invaded everyone’s good vibes, his especially. He had been meandering through the commercial district just letting his feet take him wherever but was now sitting on a wooden bench under one of the many trees along the main stretch of the district. He listened to the broken words of a cluster of Man-on as they passed him by.

“That large number on the the the tower seems to have stabilized…”

What they said was true. Phog had noticed and had tried really hard not to let it bother him but he couldn’t help and steal glances up at the large tower.

Elma’s team had been working very hard in pin-pointing the Lifehold Core but it seems like they had hit a wall within the last few weeks. Their team had walked past him in the administrative district a few days back but he didn’t want to be nosy and ask them how it was going so instead he just kind of offered a dopey smile and Cross smiled back.

A quick series of beeps made Phog jump a little. Today he was technically off duty so his comm device going off wasn’t a good sign.

_Hey, Interceptors are holding a b-day celebration over in the Hills. Open invites to anyone in the know… Come along if you wanna_

_-F_

Phog could only blink at the message with a sort of blank expression. He and Frye were on better terms when compared to before but never at this kind of level, even when they were back on Earth.

His device beeped again and the new message opened itself up

_T: 19:00, BYOA_ , _No gift needed, bring someone along if you wanna_

_-F_

Frye’s method of communication was so brief and lifeless when Phog compared it to his own messages but that must be the military influence surfacing.

“Who should I bring……… Maybe if Cross isn’t busy……. But Frye probably already got to her……”

Outside of Cross, Phog didn’t really have any solid companions.

“There’s no problem in asking though…. Maybe we can walk over together or something…”

Phog smiled at the idea and decided that was his new goal now that he had soaked up some of the nice sun rays. He closed Frye’s message and opened up a blank note.

_Would you have any interest in coming with me to a party tonight? One of Frye’s friends I having a party and he said I could bring someone! Let me know and we can figure out a meeting place somewhere!_

Phog had to settle on so that he could actually get the message to her before the party started. He got up from the bench and his feet began to lead him to some unknown destination as he nervously waited for a reply.

It was about five minutes later that his device beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket. His heart was in his throat as he opened up the message.

_“Sounds like a good time, especially with the legendary Ostrich in attendance. I’ll meet you at the base of the elevator up to the A.D. around 6:45.”_

Phog let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He was so relieved he didn’t have to go to this thing alone since he knew he would just wind up kind of standing in the corner and pretending like he belonged there. With Cross at least he may be able to avoid the outskirts for a little longer than usual.

~

6:45 came so much quicker than Phog had anticipated and yet Cross was still nowhere to be seen. Phog had been awkwardly standing right across from the doors of the elevator and perking up just a little every time the doors opened but then lost that joy when he saw total strangers coming out of it.

He checked his comm device for about the 4th time in a span of a few minutes and found that the time was still the same and that Cross was still not here.

_She’s not the kind of person who would stand me up… would she?_

The sound of the elevator shuttering to a stop made Phog look up from the screen. He wasn’t as excited this time since the past couple of times hadn’t been in his favor. The doors opened and Cross stepped out with a small smile on her face and was holding 2 six packs in her respective hands.

“Hey… Sorry for being late… Lin snatched me up in talk about Skells and I couldn’t escape until Elma managed to catch my need to leave and was able to distract her…. Anyway, let’s get going!”

“Y-Yeah…”

Phog brushed a hand through his bangs as the two began to make their way over to Ishmael Hills. They exchanged idle chatter about their most recent missions. Apparently Cross has made a journey up to Cauldros to go and meet with a Nopon caravan stationed there. Phog had heard about Cauldros in passing conversations with other people and by their descriptions it wasn’t somewhere he was especially excited to journey to.

It was very easy to discern which house was housing the party as the lights from inside were flooding the street and the music that was blaring was easily heard from about 3 houses down.

When they came up to the house the front door was wide open. Something in Phog’s stomach began to churn and he was beginning to feel like coming to this party was a mistake.

_It’s ok Phog… You don’t have to stay the whole night… Just long enough to say hello to Frye and his friend, drink a cup of something and then you’ll be ok to leave… Don’t embarrass yourself in front of Cross._

“Ayy look who brought the goods! You always know what’ll get me goin’ Cross!”

Frye’s familiar cry had Phog standing up straighter and stiffer.

“Hey little brother… Glad ya made it! Seeing as how you NEVER come to this kind of thing in the first place!”

Frye let out a bellowing laugh and Phog caught the scent of alcohol on his breath.

“Starting early Frye?”

Phog’s brother let out another laugh that had somehow managed to be a little louder than the one before. He threw an arm around Phog’s shoulder and led him into the deeper layers of the party. Cross was a few steps behind them still clutching onto the six packs.

“Whad’a’ya wanna drink Phog? I can mix you up a rum and coke… Or are you more of a whiskey on the rocks kinda guy…?”

Phog didn’t like either of those drinks but once Frye started offering him up drinks he wouldn’t stop until he was to hammered to see straight.

“I guess……. I guess I’ll have some beer…..”

“That’a boy! Start off easy so you can last longer! Here-“

Frye unceremoniously yanked a bottle from one of Cross’s packs as she walked off and whacked the edge of it against the edge of the nearby table causing the top to pop cleanly off. He handed it to Phog who gave Frye a weak thanks.

“It’s not a problem little brother! When you’re ready for your next round just come find me over at the poker table and I’ll get you started!”

The older man disappeared into the crowd leaving Phog to himself with a bottle of beer that he didn’t want. He set the bottle down and began to look around for ANYONE he may have known. Cross had completely disappeared from view and at that point Phog wasn’t even sure if he should bother staying.

He had wound up staying until the clock in the house had struck 8 and then made a bee-line for the front door. The atmosphere had become suffocating as more people had entered the house and the claustrophobia wasn’t something Phog could say he enjoyed, even as a mim.

The walk back to his apartment was a lonely one. The moons of Mira shined down on him as he walked back to the administrative district. There was still plenty of hustle and bustle around Phog as he went but the party had severely drained his social juices. He just wanted to go to bed and wake up the next morning.

“I hope Frye gets home ok… Most of the time he gets drunk at the diner and the staff there are usually lenient with him…… But at a more private event like this one I would think the host would allow some people to pass out on his couch… But then again… What if they have an assignment the next day…. Hmmmmm…..”

Phog rubbed his chin in thought.

He had pondered the train of thought all the way back to his apartment. In the end he knew Frye was more than old enough to handle this kind of thing on his own and probably didn’t need Phog’s help…. And if he did he had his comm device with him……. Hopefully.

Phog changed out of the clothes he had been in previously and folded them before setting them into their respective locations in his 3 compartment hamper. He changed into his PJ’s which in all reality where just a white tank top and a pair of boxer shorts. He climbed into his bed and picked up the book that had been laying on his bed side stand. He had managed to get such a coveted item from one of the Mediator’s that had been hanging around his division’s base of operations. They weren’t interested in the subject matter and Phog was quick to take up the item before anyone else could.

Books were one of the few things in life that Phog considered his passion. After having to leave a majority of his books back on Earth being able to actually touch and turn physical pages rather than reading off a screen was VERY comforting.

He wasn’t sure when he had started to read but when he shut the book and glanced at the clock it was only 11. Phog didn’t really have much else to do and it always took him a while to wind down for bed anyway so he was ok with turning in for the night. He had kept his comm device near him in case Frye tried to contact him but it had been silent the whole night through. Not even Cross tried to send him a message about his where-abouts.

He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes before laying down and shutting his eyes.

~  
Phog was jolted awake by the sound of his doorknob rattling. Someone was furiously trying to get into his apartment. He could hear the curses coming from the other side but he wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. If he confronted them and they had a weapon they would be the dominant ones. Phog could answer the door with his own BLADE weapons but that would require turning on some kind of light which may alert the person at the door and make them do something unpredictable.

He laid in a bed for a little longer and listened as the person on the other side of the door now tried to put their key into the lock. It was obviously not working as the rattling was getting more aggressive and the curses were getting louder too.

_Sooner or later they have to leave…… They should get that this isn’t their apartment….. Right? Or are they actually trying to break in……_

The doorknob had stopped rattling but the emptiness was quickly taken up by the sound of a crash against the door. Another beat of silence and a second crash. The door started to groan a little and Phog didn’t like the sound of that. Now a harsh thud instead of the crash.

Phog wasn’t sure of the integrity of the doors of the complex so this harsh treatment could lead to them buckling at any moment.

As he finished the thought a sharp crack and light was flooding into the one room apartment. A large silhouette was in the doorway and Phog couldn’t exactly make out who it was as they staggered in.

“Hey Louisa…. You got that bed made for me?”

_Wait a minute…. Frye?_

Phog got out of bed and quickly crossed over to where Frye was supporting himself. He let out a groan and as Phog put an arm around him for support he staggered.

“B-bafroom…..”

Phog led him there and gently got him down in front of the toilet bowl. Phog left him there for the time being and went to go assess the damage to his front door.

While it was still on its hinges the door will need to be replaced since the lock itself was ruined and it didn’t quite sit right in the frame when Phog closed it. He grabbed one of the two chairs from the table and propped it under the doorknob treating it as his lock for the time being. He could hear retching coming from within the bathroom and decided that now was the time to get the couch as ready as he could make it for Frye.

He went and retrieved a glass of water and set out the box of crackers that he had in his mostly barren pantry. He pulled one of the pillows from his bed and set it down and then went into his one of his drawers and pulled out a quilt he had had since they were back on earth. He closed that drawer and opened another one and gently dug through it looking for the largest shirt he owned that wasn’t just uniform wear. He settled on a baggy white shirt that may have actually been Frye’s originally.

He went back over to the sofa and set down the quilt with the shirt folded on top of it. He walked back over to the bathroom and found that it was all quiet. He slowly pushed back the door and found Frye still hunched over but he could smell the vile stench of alcohol and bile.

“Are you feeling up to moving or do you need a little longer…?”

Frye weakly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and managed to form a small smirk.

“This is nothin’. Just need help up and I’ll be good to go…”

Phog didn’t believe a word of it as he walked over to put his arm back under Frye. As they both started to stand up Phog wasn’t oblivious of the fact he was shouldering the majority of his brother’s weight. He got him over to the sofa and had him sit up straight while he went to tend to the mess in the bathroom.

He turned his head the other way as he flushed the toilet. He washed his hands and then pulled out a wash rag from under the sink. He wet it with cold water and then ringed it out so it was just damp.

Frye had quickly taken to the crackers and water and alternating a sip of water and a bite of crackers.

“Don’t rush this too much Frye… I wouldn’t want you to get sick again in the midd-“

“Ah whatever…. This isn’t the first time this has happened! I know what my damn body can and can’t take!”

“Ahh………Right…….. Sorry…..”

Phog diverted his gaze to the floor but Frye harshly setting his glass down on the table brought Phog to a stiff upright position.

“Sorry Phog…. Ya know I really appreciate all this but you didn’t have to…. You could’a just threw me a pillow and gone back to bed…”

Phog shook his head which made his bangs shake as well.

“I would feel way too much guilt if I just sat and watched as my brother struggled….. Especially since you have no idea where anything is….”

“What…?”

“Frye…….. This is MY apartment…. You broke in not even 20 minutes ago…….”

Frye shot Phog a confused look and looked over at the front door. Whatever was supposed to be there wasn’t and Frye started to rub the back of his neck.

“Well…. That explains so much…”

“You mean you don’t remember kicking in my door…?”

“I remember hearing a distinct crunching sound but I won’t lie that may have been in the dream I phasing in and out of…”

“F-Frye!”

Frye leaned back into the sofa and started laughing. He took a drink of water and set the glass back down on the table before turning around and looking to Phog motioning with his head for Phog to come join him. Phog nervously walked over and sat down next to him.

“I hope you know that I’m messing with you…. Mostly. Look, I’ll get your door all patched up for you first thing tomorrow…”

“If you say so Frye…… Oh,… this was supposed to be for you but it’s not that cold anymore….”

Phog extended the wash cloth out to Frye who took it without a thought. He harshly rubbed his face before throwing the rag down on the table. There was a beat of silence before Phog took it as his queue to leave Frye alone.

“I-If you need anything else just come wake me up Frye……”

“Got’cha….”

~

Phog had slept through the night so he figured that Frye had done just fine. When Phog woke up to his alarm the next morning he found that the couch was empty with the quilt pooled on the floor and the spare shirt still neatly folded on the coffee table. He looked past the couch and confirmed that Frye had really left since the chair had been moved away from the door.

Phog’s comm device beeped and he quickly opened up the message.

_Thanks for the TLC little bro…_

Phog smiled at the message before closing it and getting himself dressed and ready for the upcoming day.


End file.
